ANSK
Multiple Jaegers With regards to ANSK!Riley, Egan(?), and Jaegers, we /can have as many Jaegers as we want so long as we only have one Mark-V and nothing after. Our other VS Rangers can either retire and their Jaeger cannibalized or we kill 'em off; loads of possibilities! I expect there are fewer Mark-IVs, though (only one of Typhoon, for example). Good point about the other Jaegers in ANSK. Maybe some of these new inhabitants will crop up over there. More pilots means that grove at the memorial in Sydney gets bigger and bigger. *sniffle* Wash Turtles has helped me understand one other matter in ANSK that was puzzling the heck out of me: how Wash could fall for both Pietr and Jackson (eventually), even though they seem like such completely different types of people. It's because down at their cores, they've got a lot in common (beyond what makes them both excellent Rangers). I mean, they're basically two nerds who want nothing more than a family and a home and who will do anything to keep those families safe, happy, and provided for. ANSK!Jackson's just wrapped that in a thick layer of macho posturing, awkwardness, and defensiveness, while Pietr's still coated in a layer of sunny optimism, playfulness, and openness. Conversations It tickles me that we've agreed the same conversations happen no matter the universe without ever discussing it and I really, really love how the different contexts changes-but-not-changes them. I think some conversations are just bound to happen because no matter the universe the characters are still the same people at their core. Juliet is still Juliet and Charlie and Jackson are still attractive people. Jackson is always an awkward nerd. Charlie's always standoffish until she feels safe and then she's clingy and protective. Pietr's always playful, optimistic, and extremely friendly. XD And if it so happens Charlie needs reassurance when Pietr's around, we get the "fairy floss" exchange (for lack of a better name)... Others I can't recall off the top of my head... I'm sure there's a bunch of them. And I betcha some of the ones from this AU bleed back into the others, too. XD Reusing Right, I was gonna say, just how many scenes/conversations are we actually writing tandem for ANSK? XD I plan on reusing, lightly restructuring, and/or referencing anything I (and/or we, if you're down with it) in all universes for which it makes sense. XD So, for example, all those Pietr-in-the-hangar safety precautions (helmets, vests, always with a buddy, whistles) will carry over to SK's Team Striker. ANSK!Jackson is /definitely making Wash watch /Jupiter Ascending and she'll almost certainly give him crap about wanting a kid named Jupiter. If she doesn't, Logan will. Jackson What's surprising me is how much I've (we've) learned about Jackson chucking him into AUs. Harlequin revealed the whole thing with Wash.Turtles has /finally shown me what he looks like completely happy and what sort of life he really wanted for himself: wife, kids, white picket fence. I'd been flailing trying to figure out why he was so mopey about his life before the PPDC, why he was pretty neutral about being a Ranger and a Monkey and why he just didn't seem to have any career-related ambitions /ever. Poor dude just wants a home and a family of his own. Everything else is secondary. All these worries (as to Jackson and Logan's 'lack of ambition') I'd never put into words and forgotten about! Useful AUs continue to be useful! *flops to the ground* Logan Also interesting is the way Logan /never seems to change much. A little more or less thoughtful, a little more or less playful, a little more or less vicious, but it's like the difference between shark gray and charcoal gray. Blue I picked "watery blue" for DriftSci because a couple of websites called it the 'most calming color.' XD In a way that says that's a great idea for a different DriftSci (or department) that was originally intended to interact with people, I'm thinking for /this DriftSci (hidden away so it doesn't occur to them they're working on people?) a sterile, alien-y colour. Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:Meta Pages Category:Charlie Category:Jackson Category:Logan Category:Pietr Category:ANSK conversations Category:ANSK characters Category:Pages in need of links Category:DriftSci (meta) Category:Jupiter Ascending (reference) Category:Shatterdome Procedures Category:PPDC Acessibility